


You are always surrounded by an angel

by Chisie



Series: I can be your guardian angel [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angel/Human Relationships, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisie/pseuds/Chisie
Summary: The human world was always full of surprises. As Han traveled to Goldcliff with Leigh as the guide, he sees sights he's never seen before and learns of things he's never done before — like flirting for example.
Relationships: Han/Leigh
Series: I can be your guardian angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699525





	You are always surrounded by an angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epinephrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epinephrine/gifts).



> This is a two-in-one; first part is a gift to my baby sister and the second is her commission for her OCs Han and Leigh.
> 
> I hope you like 'em! I really enjoyed writing about them and creating the world. 
> 
> All mistakes are on me.
> 
> And who knew I just needed to listen to one song on loop to finish writing this?  
> Back to my other fics I go too.

The greens turned red, only to hide beneath blankets of white; a cycle of life flourishing and death looming. And the cycle rebegins. Seasons would shift, civilisations would grow. He’d seen mortals and beings love and fight, laugh and cry, and though he’s experienced it all, had Abel note it down in history, Han found himself wandering in this particular world a lot more than the other worlds. That... was particularly because of this one mortal.

It might be odd for Han to say this, but Leigh had easily charmed his way into Han’s life.

“Hey Han, have you ever seen this before?”

Han shifted his attention onto the figures before him, their bodies twirling and flowing with the flute’s melody with an exceptional grace and elegance that he’s only seen once before by this world’s Frosthaven Elves during an event he’d learn in this life as the ‘lunar eclipse’ _._ “No, it’s the first time I’ve seen this.”

The mortals’ movements were soft as they called upon the harvesting sprites, their arms winding and reaching up to the cloudless skies and down to the earth filled with tall, golden grass; praying and wishing and hoping for a fruitful harvest this year. Wispy tendrils of sunlight began to peek over the horizon, casting orange glows on the crowns of the surrounding trees and warming the dewy chill of the night before dawn. The residents would always roam to the Eastern Lands of their Goldcliff town to dance and pray to the spring harvesting sprites, believing that the untouched lands here were where the sprites favourited. Han hummed a little to the flute, singing along to the simple music. It sounded so familiar to him, so nostalgic.

“It sounds like angels singing, doesn’t it?” Leigh suddenly whispered. His voice was barely audible to not disrupt the magic before them, his gaze locked onto the dance.

Han became well aware of the mortal’s warmth so close to him, the arm touching his, and the scent of paddy and grass mixed with a tinge of sweat became so clear in his senses. He watched the shadows dance on Leigh’s face, the eyes sparkling brighter than all the times he’s seen before as the spellscribe recorded the events down in his thick, leather bound book. Sketched figures in charcoal gradually took shape in the book and occasionally, arrows and lines would branch out and words would begin to fill parts of the page.

 _It’s different from how Abel records things,_ Han noted in his mind.

“I think it’s beautiful,” Leigh further commented as his attention only shifted between his book and the dance in front of them, unaware of the fixated gaze watching _him._

“Yeah,” Han breathed out; the breath somehow relieving some pressure pressed against his chest. He quickly averted his gaze back to the dancers dancing their last bar. He curled his fingers, feeling Leigh’s arm move while the spellscribe continued to shift his book around. It wasn’t disgust and it wasn’t unpleasant that Leigh stuck close to Han like this, but it definitely felt _different_. He had tried to focus on the flute, the notes twirling in rapid succession before being dragged out into another descent, but—

 _Leigh’s right. It does sound like angels. Not the hymns perhaps but of their voices during the Harvest Festival. Such a coincidence._ Han thought to himself. His memory was a little hazy, but he recalled faint memories of angels singing to God for a plentiful harvest too; half of them for food and the other — pure, holy souls.

At the last note, the dancers swept a low bow with their fingers brushing lightly against the rich earth before straightening up tall to motion towards the now bright, blue skies. Wide grins stretched across their faces as they panted, joyful at having completed the magic blessing perfectly. Leigh scribbled a few more words into his book and then snapped it shut, turning towards Han with a grin almost mirroring the pride of the Goldcliff dancers.

“How was it? Did you enjoy it?”

Han nodded. It was his first time watching such a ritual. “I did. Thank you,” he said with a gentle smile. _I need to tell Abel about it too._

“I knew you’d like it!” Leigh’s laughter teasingly tugged Han’s smile higher upon his lips. “I’ve been trying to record it, but I was never here at the right time. I’m glad I could do it today!”

“Young masters!” One of the dancers called out, waving a hand over at them. The young man walked over while gathering his hair up into a ponytail with his fingers as the morning heat started to settle. “We’re about to have breakfast. Would you like to join us?”

Leigh’s face lit up like the red lanterns on New Year’s. “Yes, please! If it’s no trouble. I’ve not had the luxury to try your local delicacies.”

The young dancer merely chuckled, wiping off the sweat that beaded on his forehead. “It’s not luxurious at all, young masters. Just something simple our town’s women made.”

“Leigh; you can just call me ‘Leigh’. Young master makes me sound so old!” Leigh laughed as he pushed himself to stand. “Here.”

Han looked at the hand stretched out towards him and to the smile curved upon Leigh’s lips. Uncurling his own fingers, he lifted his hand— _a touch of grace in his movements—_ and placed it in his new friend’s open palm. “Thank you.”

Breakfast was simple: Honey cured ham with bread toasted by the flames snapped to life on the dancers’ fingers. They drank the year-old fermented Goldvin wine; a local specialty made from Goldcliff’s unique grapes.

“Have you seen the grapes before?” Leigh asked the quiet Han who nodded his head thoughtfully.

“I believe I have. If memory serves me right, they’re golden in colour?” Han might have seen the golden pearls dangling from the leafy vines on their way here to the Eastern Land. There were rows and rows of golden grapes and they thrived in the cold; absorbing the winter sun and ripening until the first sign of spring. And he figured since it was a local specialty, it might have been those fruits used to make the wine.

“Yeap! We saw them on the way out to the Eastern Land,” Leigh explained as he picked up another slice of ham and dropped it onto Han’s plate. “I watched them make the wine before. It’s a really cool process. I can bring you here again if you’d like to see.”

“That would be a pleasure.” Han found himself nodding in assent to the request. “Thank you.” He gestured towards the ham with his chin as he topped Leigh’s wine glass with more Goldvin wine. “And thank you for the ham.”

“And you,” Leigh grinned and slightly cocked his wine glass towards his companion, “for the wine.”

Han returned to silence once more and Leigh shifted his attention onto the dancers seated around them, chatting away on topics of their harvests in spring, the myriads of fresh produce and goods they could manufacture, and onto the topic of the spring harvesting sprites. The warmth of the morning sun began to seep into their skin, kissing it a sweaty, healthy flush as everyone laughed and chatted.

Han took another swig of his wine. He’d been quiet for the most part, making small talk with them here and there, but his gaze had remained on the dark, handsome man seated so _close_ to him. _What a... special mortal._ He thought to himself. _His hair looks so... soft. I want to..._

“Han? What’s wrong?” Leigh silvery voice was loud and clear in Han’s ears, the sound an innocent tease in his heart and a startling wake-up call in his mind. He watched Leigh lift an eyebrow when his hand awkwardly remained raised in the air; unmoving, unconcerned.

_So close._

“Hey, babe. Has anyone ever told you that you’re handsome?” The words tumbled out of his mouth, swaying with a slight slur, bright with the excitement of his smile.

Leigh looked pleasantly taken aback at the sudden change of his new acquaintance’s behaviour and his smile lifted higher on one edge. Charming, confident; Leigh wore it well as he leaned closer to Han. He shifted his weight onto his palm on the ground, with the short blades of leaves tickling his fingers, and Han cheekily mirrored him.

“Why, I have not heard it today. Maybe you’ll be the first?” Leigh chuckled as he settled his wine glass down and picked up the empty glass in the centre of the spread.

“You’re handsome,” Han’s grin widened, the pink tint of his skin seemingly more endearing with the sweet scent of wine wafting in between them and he watched his friend burst into laughter as he filled the glass with fresh, clean water.

“My, my. Thank you. I know I am,” Leigh smirked.

Han widened his eyes at the close proximity between them, feeling himself getting more intoxicated from the teasing breaths of Goldvin on his lips.

_So, so close._

Leigh locked his gazes with Han, dropping all his weight on his hand— _so coquettishly,_ Han thought—and the mortal leaned in further, mere inches away from his _absolutely red_ companion’s face and plucked out the half-finished wine in Han’s hand. “I’ll be taking this.”

“But I’m not done,” Han protested, moving to take back his wine when Leigh tilted his body, stopping him with his shoulder and downed the wine as though it was hard liquor.

“It is now,” Leigh breathed out, shaking his head slightly at the sudden rush of alcohol in his mind. He cringed at his brain thrashing in his head in absolute objection at his impulsive act, the hammering heavy and loud. He quickly took a gulp from the water he had poured before putting it into Han’s empty hand. “Here. Have some water instead.”

Han frowned at the expression on Leigh’s face. “You should drink some more.”

Leigh held up a hand to reject the offer, pushing the glass back to his companion. “I had some. You drink some first. You’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk.”

“You are.”

“You more than me.”

“Oh, Han,” Leigh sighed with a chuckle. “Why didn’t you tell me you can’t handle wine?”

“Who said I can’t? I only can’t handle it because you're making me too hot,” Han easily countered.

“Who asked the heavens to make me this handsome?” Leigh threw his back in a bellyful of laughter.

Han smiled. “I’ll have to ask Abel who gave you the gift of beauty then.”

That got his companion turning his head back to him in a rush, groaning at the pain that shot up his temples. “Abel? You know an ‘Abel’?”

“Of course. He’s the smartest!”

“Is he handsome too?”

“Not as much as you.”

The jealousy and unhappiness crawling up Leigh’s heart were immediately doused by Han’s comment. The smirk returned and he inched closer. “Oh, really now?”

“Yes.”

“If I told you to drink the water, would you then?”

“If you feed me.”

Leigh arched an eyebrow at Han’s challenge. Taking the glass from him, he held it out towards Han’s lips. “With the cup—” he pressed it against his lips, the cheeky glint in his eyes twinkling brighter, “—or with my mouth?”

Han narrowed his eyes as his smile stretched out wider. “I think the water would taste nicer if you fed me, wouldn’t it?”

Both the drunk man and Han failed to notice the trees swaying and roots lifting their pointy heads like magical beasts awakening from their slumber. Time was congealing around the two companions; brought closer in laughter and drunken teasing, and the dancers watched on at the sight of an ethereal halation surrounding them like the heaven’s embrace, but it was to the same heavens they cried: “Not in front of the children!”

With bubbles of mirth and mischief, the dancers waved their arms in smooth, graceful circles in the direction of the trees and at the tall, golden grass around them, giving them the ability to move and dance further and faster than they ever could on their own. Silent and deadly, masked by their harmless scent and soft movements, they lunged for the unsuspecting pair.

“Ah—!?”

Before Han and Leigh could even do anything further, the tall grass whipped at their backs and behinds with their strong grass, and sturdy roots had then immediately wrapped around their midriffs, swinging them out of the clearing and far away from the children.

“Why’d you throw us for!?” Leigh cried out indignantly as they soared through the air.

“There are children here!” A dancer yelled back, his laughter roaring loud with his teammates.

“Go get yourselves a room!” Another yelled. “You’re in public, damnit!”

Leigh couldn’t help but laugh, and as intoxicated as he was, he allowed himself to be driven by his instincts. His back curved and his knees pulled in close while the ground was nearing fast. A gust of wind suddenly blew below him, slowing his descent in a moment of a welcomed surprise. Unperturbed, his leg slid out slightly as his feet touched the earth and catapulted him back up into the air with a simple forward flip, then a perfect landing with his legs crouched and back bent.

“Han!” He called out.

And a soft thud behind him.

“Ugh, that did not help with my pounding head.”

The spellscribe spun around in shock towards the voice and relaxed. “Huh...” He blinked and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. Did he—was there—?

At that very moment, the sun had stood higher in the sky, the bright gleam blinding. Leigh instinctively squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them again, there was confusion dancing. Han hummed questioningly at his friend’s expression. “What’s wrong?”

Leigh shook his head. “Nothing. You're alright?”

“Yeah, luckily there was the wind,” Han grinned as he pressed the heel of his palm to his temple, a slight sway to his body.

Leigh stared at him for a few more seconds. He swore he hadn’t imagined it. In the white ethereal halation that had hugged his friend, he swore— _he really swore_ —he saw wings. _Angel_ wings. They had been faint, a translucent silhouette waving from Han’s back, but now he saw nothing.

He shouldn’t be _that_ drunk before chuckling to himself. _Can’t deny Han’s an angel. A sweetheart that’s cheeky at times._

“Come here, champ.” Leigh then grinned.

Han obediently followed Leigh’s beckoning hand and Leigh unfolded his other arm to reveal the glass of water, earning the spellscribe bubbles of surprised laughter from the drunken Han. There was a wet patch on the front of Leigh’s shirt from where the water slightly spilled over and Han said helplessly, “I can’t believe you saved it.”

“What can I say?” Leigh winked as Han drank the much-needed water. “I’m a man of many talents.”

“Indeed, you are.”

“Well? What do you want to do now?” Leigh took the cup back and carefully bundled it with his extra set of clothes before putting it in his bag. It was still a good cup; he can always return it later after all.

Han’s head felt light, heavens—his whole body did. That was some really good wine. Would Abel like some? Should he bring some back? He hummed a melody under his breath. “Oh! There is one place that I found.”

“Is it fun?” Leigh perked up.

“Well... I won’t say it’s fun, but it is definitely my favourite place.”

Leigh felt his heart beat quicker at Han’s smile, shaking his head to rid of the beautiful glow around it. _I must really be drunk._ “Your favourite place? Where is it?”

“Hmm, somewhere in the far South. In the South Seas,” Han replied.

Leigh quirked an eyebrow. “ _In_ the South Seas?”

Han’s grin stretched wider in a knowing manner. “You'll see.”

With a chortle, Leigh said with a playful bow, “Then sir, please lead the way.”

Han puffed out his chest and straightened his back, only to wince at the migraine. A strong hand pulled on his own hand, raising and curling it over broad shoulders.

“You’re so drunk,” Leigh teased and wrapped his arm around Han’s shoulders.

“Only because of your exquisite beauty,” Han teased back as they began walking back together.

“Ho ho, thank you for the compliment,” Leigh smirked. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Aww, are you saying I'm not handsome?”

Leigh shook his head. “On the contrary, you’re quite beautiful—whoa! Are you okay?”

Han winced at suddenly having tripped. He turned his head away.

“Hey, hey. Why aren’t you looking at me?”

“Ho... your face is all red! Hehe. Don’t tell me you’re shy?”

A tug at the arm brought the Han’s face closer.

“Aww, you’re embarrassed. It’s alright! It makes your hair even more vibrant!”

“And brings out the fair tone of your skin!”

“My skin’s not even fair!” Han’s head swivelled around to glare flustered at his friend. He felt Leigh’s body jumping with every laugh dancing off his tongue, the amusement sparkling clear on his face when the spellscribe took in his flushing cheeks and his trembling lips.

“Well, you’re fairer than me,” Leigh winked then sang cheerfully, “My fair princess.”

Han was taken aback at the sheer closeness of their faces. The wisps of Leigh’s sweetened breath tickled his lips, the heat of the man’s body burning under his touch, and Han couldn’t help but scoff—albeit cutely—and leaned all his weight onto the taller spellscribe. “I’m no princess.”

“Then, be my prince,” Leigh suggested shamelessly.

“And you, my slave?” Han jested just as easily.

“A slave to your heart, sure.” Leigh closed an eye and leaned in seductively, but Han mirrored him in a parallel motion. “Why’re you running away, my prince?”

Han frowned and asked, “Can’t you call me by something else?”

“You don’t like being called a prince?” Leigh straightened himself.

Han shook his head.

Leigh thought for a moment. “Ah! How about ‘angel’ then?” _For the wings I saw just now. I thought they looked good on him._

The frown flipped upside down and a smirk tugged one side higher. Han nodded. “That’s perfect.”

“Hahaha. Onwards, march!”

“...That’s for horses.”

“Ah, well, we’re horses too then! Onwards!”

Laughter rang in the air as the duo made their way back to the town.

* * *

—=☆—

“It seems like a very far place,” Leigh complained as he free fell onto the bed.

The inn was not too shabby. A decent sized, clean room for two with twin beds, newly washed bedsheets, and a small table accompanied by a pair of wooden stools. Han closed their door and turned around with a smile. “Do you dislike this?”

“Not quite.” The spellscribe turned around and propped his head up on his palm. “I do love the travelling, but you've been so secretive about this place, my angel.”

Han chuckled, feeling a giddiness wash over his heart at hearing the nickname. Leigh had adopted that term of endearment so easily ever since that day three weeks ago, fully intent on using it at every chance he got. “We would...” He mentally calculated and then continued, “...have another two weeks of travelling before we arrive.”

“Two more weeks of keeping this beautiful angel all to myself?” Leigh lazily smirked, tilting his head as locks of his thick mane fell forward to curtain his jaw. “Oh, God would strike me for being in possession of their heavenly creature.”

Han burst into laughter as he removed the cloak covering his shoulders and draped it over the stool. “He wouldn’t. He’s merciful.”

“Ho...” Leigh watched Han settle on the other bed by the window where the full moon was already high up in the navy skies. “Never knew you were religious.”

“I'm not,” Han returned the smile with his own. “I do know a shortcut to the place if you don’t wish to travel anymore.”

Leigh pouted playfully and blinked his eyes innocently. “Do you wish to get rid of me so fast already, my angel?”

“Nope. Can’t I just be excited to show it to you as soon as possible?” Han replied as he stretched on the bed. He turned over to lie on his side, an arm tucked beneath his head and putting an expression of mock hurt on his features. “And you don’t wish to continue travelling with me after? I rather liked your company.”

Leigh quirked an eyebrow, slightly taken aback. “Oh,” he sang teasingly. “I always knew you liked me.”

“Of course, I do,” Han countered with a chuckle. “Or I wouldn’t show you this place.”

“Now I wish I can see it now,” Leigh sighed wistfully.

“I can bring us there now,” Han watched his friend drop back onto the bed to lay supine. “I have a secret method.”

Leigh cooed in expectancy. “Do I get in on this secret?”

“If I say no?” Han bantered.

“Aww, no,” Leigh cried out. “I thought there were no secrets between us, my angel.”

“I got to have some tricks up my sleeve to surprise you after all,” Han winked, which caused the spellscribe to burst into fits of laughter. “Got to keep you interested.”

Han was never liked this before—never this _smooth and teasing._

“Oh, angel. You surprise me every day. Your smile is ever so sweet like the golden wine, your eyes so blue like the glittering sapphires and your hair, so utterly soft like the silk of the silver worms.”

“Now you’re just flattering me to get me to show it to you,” Han pointed out flatly.

“Is it working?” The mischievous gleam in Leigh’s ruby gaze sparkled bright in the dim light.

“Hmm, _maybe_.”

“Damn it. Maybe is not good enough,” Leigh sighed dejectedly with a dramatic clutch to his heart. Han’s crisp laughter brought a higher lift of his lips.

“Alright, alright.” Leigh perked up at the assenting tone, the eagerness and excitement to learn, to _see_ , reaching a new height when Han said, “Maybe next time.”

“Awww, but Haaaaan.”

“Not even if you call my name like that,” he chuckled but at Leigh’s endearing, pleading expression, he relented with a laugh. “Fine, we’ll go now. Close your eyes.”

“Can I not?”

Han almost agreed at the pout on those equally endearing lips, but, “Not this time.” He placed a gentle hand over Leigh’s eyes. “Trust me.”

The spellscribe remained silent. He raised a hand to gently pull Han’s hand down and away from his eyes. The darkness, the _unknown_ , brought fear. He flinched inwardly at the glimpse of hurt — _and understanding_ — that crossed Han’s face.

“It’s alright if you don’t,” Han began and stepped back. “I understand why. I'm a stranger after all.”

Leigh’s breath hitched in his throat.

But Han still presented the same charming smile, the lift of his lips slightly higher on one end. “There’s no other way to get there faster. If you wish to leave, I will not stop you.”

Distant, cold—unlike the warmth Leigh’s felt from the man before.

Leigh stared into the other man’s clear gaze. He knew nothing of the man’s background or his last name. They've only travelled together for months, seeing the different sights and experiencing the different flavours.

Were they mere acquaintances or were they... friends?

They didn’t know much about each other and Leigh hated _not_ knowing. And there had been the deal with the angel wings.

_I really saw them!_

His eyes bore into Han’s iridescent ones, a flicker of aquamarine blue mixing with purple like flecks of starlight. Limpid, bright; and the smile in Han’s gaze felt like the eyes of a wild animal watching him expectantly. It was a silent extension of trust tinged with wariness, where one wrong move could tip everything into an imbalance. Time was thickening, growing heavy like the breaths escaping his lips, like the decision weighing on his mind.

_Is Han an angel?_

Their gazes had remained locked amidst the night.

To step back and be conservative in his actions, or to leap forward and grab what could possibly be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity?

The smile on Han’s face blossomed like the tulips in spring, and Leigh realised that his friend’s hair had colours just like the flowers.

“They’re flowers that are closely tied to guardian angels, you know,” Han commented.

Leigh quirked a smile instead of being embarrassed at having said his thoughts out loud and stepped forward, closing the space between them. Relief and calm washed away at the tight bundle of nerves in his system when his friend was back within his arm’s reach, and he closed his eyes. “I hadn’t known tulips had that symbolism.”

“Oh, no. I didn’t mean that as a symbolism.” With his heightened senses in the dark, Leigh faintly noted in his mind that his friend smelled like the fresh scent of nature; like freshly cut grass in spring, the dancing stalks of lavender in summer, the crisp air of autumn, and the cold, smooth chill of winter and rocks. “Tulips are flowers that have the power to attract one’s guardian angel.”

“Should I carry tulips then? Maybe my guardian angel will be hot.”

Sweet laughter filled the room. “If you wish! I don’t see why not?”

“Maybe you could be my guardian angel.”

With his eyes closed, he couldn’t see the emotion that Han had gazed upon him with. The hand that had been raised was paused in mid-air and Han shook his head with a small smile.

There was a deep breath and Leigh heard the chanting of magic syllables. It was a spell he had never even heard of before. He listened to the deep murmurs of his friend’s voice, a timbre sound unlike the usual cheer that he heard, and felt the magic elements fluctuate around him. A cool sensation crept up his skin, causing him to shudder as he fought against opening his eyes.

“ _Oh, darkness of space, heed my call. Remove the earth and move through time, [Teleport]_.”

There wasn’t a blinding light like Leigh had expected but there was a lightness to his body, a brief deafness in that split-second Han chanted the last word, and he felt as though he was enveloped in a cocoon of shadowy tendrils. A silky, cool sensation gripped onto him, like the darkness had completely enshrouded his being. He was feeling the floor beneath his bare feet in one moment, smooth and cold hardwood, then in the next, they were drenched in a warm, wet sensation as the silky shadows slowly receded. Weightless, floating; there was nothing supporting him. Gradually, Leigh felt the motions of the water caressing him, the bubbles running away from his fingertips as he instinctively swung his arms to keep himself afloat; all the while his eyes had stayed closed. His tongue flicked out, tasting the extremely salty waters that teased his wild hair, twirling the locks like a shy maiden would with her hair.

_Just where exactly am I?_

Curiousity muddled his mind with questions, but they were all about the same subject: who exactly was Han? For a man to be able to teleport two adults from the centre of the country to the very depths of the ocean required an extensive mana pool and he knew almost all the strong individuals that could pull it off — Han wasn’t one of them.

In the very next second that all the shadows peeled off him, a heavy pressure slammed into him, as if the very weight of the ocean was dragging him down. Suffocating, burning. Poseidon’s wrath came down upon him mercilessly, upon the lowly land dweller that hadn’t been blessed to scour the deep waters. Fingers desperately clawed at his throat, the pressure building and squeezing him dry. He fought to not gasp, to not breathe in the much-needed oxygen, and he struggled in the darkness. His head pounded like an anvil being hammered, but he couldn’t scream, couldn’t cry for help—

And then something soft pressed against his lips.

His eyes that had been stubbornly closed shot open and the salty waters stung. Warm breaths of air transferred from the slightly cold lips into his mouth and he greedily drank it in. His shock stared straight at Han’s calm gaze incredulously — as though this was fine; as though this was _normal._

_Han had been cheekier lately, more open but Han wouldn’t —_

_There must be a reason —_

Yet, those cold lips were soft, slightly chapped, and they melded so sweetly with his. It drew him in, and whether it was from the selfish desire to live or to go closer, he couldn’t tell. A warmth pooled in his stomach, soothing and calm; like the force encircling their figures, an embrace that slowly peeled away the pressure that choked him. Bit by bit, he could breathe again; bit by bit, he melted into the exchange. He raised a hand, seemingly out to touch when a pale golden bubble enveloped his head in a flicker of light. The start of surprise ate at his haze as his fingers turned to lightly stroke the bubble, and his body shivered at the lingering caress left upon his warm lips by the parted cold ones. Han had immediately pulled away and a similar golden bubble surrounded him too.

“I apologise. I forgot humans are unable to withstand the pressure here. Are you alright?”

_Humans?_

A chill came over him as he pursed his lips. “I'm fine now. What was that for?”

“I was a little inaccurate with the positioning during the spell,” Han further explained. “Usually it’s more accurate when I’m trying to teleport to the shrine but it’s my first time bringing someone along with me, so we got sent here.”

_‘First time bringing someone along with me._ ’

Leigh’s chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, his emotions lifting at the apologetic expression Han gave. He tried to ignore the tingling sensation tickling his lips, the emotions that tumbled and turned in his stomach, but—

 _Humans_ , what did he mean by humans? Was he not a human too? He swiped at his lips with a thumb and mustered Han with a level stare. “If I had known you couldn’t control your spell, I would have rather travelled by land. Then perhaps we could have enjoyed a nice, long cruise together.”

Han’s smile was unfaltering as he raised his hands. “It was my bad, but couldn’t we always go in a cruise anytime?”

_He was just trying to save me. He was just helping. It didn’t mean anything._

A heavy sigh. Confusion and slight indignant left his body in a long breath, escaping out of the golden protection in air bubbles that slowly floated to the surface. “It’s fine.”

Han watched his friend silently, seeing the wild locks hovering around him like silk draped across a Greek God. His eyes, deep and wise were casted down. He took a short breath in and slowly swam closer. “When you say it like that, it isn’t fine.”

Leigh’s eyes shifted to the side. “It is. Don’t worry about it.”

“Aren’t we friends?” An innocent question, an innocent tone. “I thought that... friends should be honest to each other, should they not?”

Leigh lifted his head. His gaze locked with Han’s. _Honesty? Would you tell me if I asked if you are an angel?_ “Yes, I suppose so.”

“Then... would you tell me what was on your mind?”

Instead of replying, Leigh moved his head to observe the dark navy depths of the ocean. They were really deep into the waters with only the faintest of light lighting up the area. With the golden glow from the bubble, he had caught sight of algae swaying with the currents. A large wall of rock was next to them.

How should he say it? Should he ask? Everyone was entitled to their own secrets and he _shouldn’t_ pry, but also as a spellscribe to the very core, he was curious. He wanted to know. He needed to know.

Yet, angels were a special being — an existence different from the mortals. Humans knew of angels, spun their tales and created songs of them, but never had they been confirmed.

“If... you wish to not tell, that is alright by me too.”

Leigh sharply turned his head back towards Han and flinched at the coldness in the man’s smile.

He narrowed his eyes at the smile, a little confused and a little guilty. Was hurt lacing in the undertones of Han’s voice?

He hadn’t been purposely avoiding Han’s attempts. He was just... confused.

This was the second time he was on the other side of such a tone. And he found that he... didn’t like it.

_We all have our own secrets, don’t we?_

And even if he was an Angel, what right did he have to pry?

Han watched in slight amusement at the expressions that changed upon that handsome mien; from the seething anger of a wild feline to a pouty, wronged pup. The ways of mortals were still somewhat new, intriguing and puzzling. He was no stranger to the concept of friendship, but Leigh was the first human friend he made in this lifetime.

A first for everything.

_But I didn’t think you would be my first to many things._

“Come. The place I wanted to share you is this way.”

Leigh pursed his lips even tighter. He had wanted to call out, to apologize when Han had already swum away with a nonchalant wave of his hand. Dropping his gaze onto the golden bubble wrapping his head, he could only bite back down his words and obediently swim after his friend. The pair swam deeper and deeper down the ocean like a pair of fireflies floating in the night. Darkness was their other companion during the slow dive. The silence was unnerving, and it made Leigh swim faster to catch up to the calm man. Something was watching them. Something _felt_ like it was watching them.

Sensing the extra disturbance in the water, Han flicked his gaze over his shoulder. A smile curved across his lips and a hand silently reached out. Leigh lifted his eyes back onto the face. The smile, ever so charming — _but cold—_ was also just the same as the gaze, the irises swimming in a beautiful iridescent blue of the ocean.

When that smile stretched wider and the gentle touch of that palm encased his rough callouses, Leigh found himself gripping that hand tighter and his lips subconsciously lifted at the corner. They were friends, newly acquainted and travelling together for months. Things were bound to be messy here and there, but he was never one to turn down an adventure, a challenge. He could deal with his confusing emotions a little later.

Their descent began to slow the deeper they went and soon, Leigh saw something feathery and pink dotting the seabed in different clusters.

“Pink corals, the soft ones, and there are so many of them.”

Han watched the soft touch Leigh caressed the corals with, as though the slightest force would have broken them. Leigh peered closer to inspect the corals, the golden halation casting an ethereal feel onto the blushing pinkness. A fascinating first experience. Never had he been this far down in the ocean before and he had assumed it would be complete darkness when being this deep. Yet, it was a more colourful sight than he had thought; tiny specks of iridescent blue and silver of different lifeforms, large and small, solo and in schools, glittered the ocean; swimming through the currents like a milky way.

“Like a mini heaven on earth,” he breathed out.

Han’s chuckle brought a smile upon his lips. “You haven’t seen heaven yet.”

“And you have?” Leigh easily teased back with a turn of his head.

“Of course. I’m bringing you to see it.”

That response caught him off guard. With a silent stare or two, Leigh turned back to the corals, etching their appearances into memory so that he may document them later when something struck his mind. “Do they not look like tulips?”

Han hummed thoughtfully for a moment. “Shorter, sharper looking tulips, yeah.”

Leigh dragged a finger across the coral’s tentacle. “And I remember you telling me that tulips are a symbol for guardian angels. Maybe the place we’re going to really is heaven.”

“Do you believe in guardian angels?”

Leigh craned his head back to look at Han in confusion for the sudden change of topic. “Do you believe heavens exist?”

“I do,” Han replied matter-of-factly.

“Then I believe in guardian angels too.” Laughter danced in their ears as Han shook his head. Leigh cheered inwardly at the warmth that resurfaced on his friend’s smile, that bit of coldness melting away like snow in spring. “I wish I could meet my guardian angel if I have one. I bet they’re really enjoying all the adventures I go on. It’s definitely cool to be with an angel.” Leigh straightened himself and swam back up towards Han, not knowing why Han’s smile grew wider or why there was a sudden sparkle in those eyes. “Where is this place? I’m starting to get hungry.”

“We’re not far now. Come, we’ll hurry up before your stomach starts protesting loud enough to stop a war.”

This time it was easy—like it was meant to be. With mirth in their gazes, Leigh reached forward to grasp the hand stretched out towards him, gripping it firmly in his. “Let’s go before I eat you in protest.”

“Yes, milord,” Han playfully teased as he began leading the way once more. “And Leigh?”

“Yeah?”

“You are always surrounded by an angel.”

“Huh? How do you know that?” Leigh’s suspicions rose but the chortle that filled his ears tickled him into laughter as well.

“I just do. Now swim faster. I don’t want to be your next meal!” 


End file.
